Posso farti un ritratto, Doitsu?
by Chenille97
Summary: Ludwig prese il foglio e lo osservo con fare critico –Avevo davvero questa espressione?- chiese perplesso, notando il sorriso che aveva nel ritratto. Il castano annui in risposta -Allora, ti piace?- domandò nuovamente, curioso di sapere la sua opinione. -Sì, è davvero bello- commentò abbozzando un sorriso. "Vehhhh è il tuo sorriso che lo ha reso ancora più bello, Doitsu" pensò abbr


_**G**__**e**__**r**__**I**__**t**__**a**_- Posso farti un ritratto, _Doitsu_?

Seduto su una panchina, esausto dal giro turistico a Venezia che Feliciano lo aveva costretto a fare, Ludwig, aveva finalmente trovato un po' di tempo per riprendere fiato e rilassarsi, prima di ricominciare lo straziante tour indetto dal suo alleato.  
Un sorriso esasperato solcò il rigido viso del tedesco,mentre si chiedeva come riusciva a cedere così facilmente alle proposte, a detta sua "assurde" dell'italiano, ma non appena lo vide arrivare ,armato di cavalletto, matita, fogli da disegno e uno sgabello, trovò subito la risposta alla sua domanda: era impossibile dire di _no_ ad un sorriso così dolce come il suo, neanche lui, un rigido e diligente soldato, riusciva a resistergli.  
-Vehh Doitsu- lo richiamò il castano, con la sua inconfondibile vocina acuta e squillante, distraendo l'altro dai suoi pensieri, il quale sospirò passandosi una mano sul volto "cosa vorrà adesso?" pensò tra se e se.  
-Posso farti un ritratto?-  
La nazione germanica, sussultò a quella proposta –R-ritratto?- chiese sbigottito, alzando gli occhi chiarissimi verso Italia , il quale posò il materiale sullo sgabello e si avvicinò al biondo, sfoggiando il suo ingenuo sorriso –Sì- esclamò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli, in modo da far ricadere i ciuffi della frangetta, che portava sempre tirata indietro, sulla fronte -Così sei più carino- aggiunse poi, ritirando la mano.  
Le guance di Ludwig arrossarono immediatamente, a quel complimento.  
Quell'italiano riusciva sempre a mandarlo in tilt, anche con un semplicissimo gesto.  
"A me piacciono tirati indietro" borbottò mentalmente Germania, sfiorando le punte della frangetta, con le dita guantate, mentre cercava di distrarsi invano dai pensieri che aveva sull'italiano.  
-Doitsu- Veneziano si sedette sullo sgabello e posizionò i fogli da disegno sul cavalletto –Adesso guarda sempre verso me e fammi un bel sorriso- esclamò impugnando la matita.  
-D-D'accordo- sbottò l'imbarazzatissimo Ludwig, disegnando sulle sue labbra una smorfia, che doveva somigliare, _con tanta fantasia e immaginazione_, ad un sorriso visibilmente sforzato.  
Italia lo fissò per alcuni istanti, poi corrugò la fronte e stinse i suo piccoli occhi ambrati riducendoli in due taglienti fessure, evidentemente non era quello il sorriso che il pittore voleva vedere.  
A volte Italia si chiedeva perché per Germania fosse così difficile sorridere, era sempre così serio e austero, proprio come Kiku, le volte in cui il tedesco si concedeva un sorriso si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano "e fortunatamente" pensò Italia "non mi sono perso neanche uno di quei suoi rari e bellissimi sorrisi"  
Feliciano scosse la testa, e prima di mettersi a disegnare focalizzò bene il viso di Ludwig.  
Una volta posata la punta della matita sul foglio, cominciò a farla scorrere velocemente, e con estrema attenzione.  
Ludwig intanto, lo osservava assorto, mutando il suo sorriso sforzato, in un sorriso spontaneo e sincero: per lui era strano vedere Italia così silenzioso e concentrato; notò la sicurezza nei movimenti che faceva fare alla matita e li paragonò con quelli goffi e impacciati che aveva durante gli addestramenti.  
"Sarebbe un ottimo soldato se questa sicurezza l'avesse durante un addestramento" pensò incrociando le braccia al petto, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati sull'italiano: sebbene non era la prima volta che lo vedeva disegnare, Ludwig percepiva una strana sensazione quando Feliciano lo faceva, come se gli ricordasse qualcosa d'importante legata a quel passato di cui lui non ricordava nulla.  
A quel pensiero, Germania sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
-Finito- esclamò nello stesso momento la voce allegra di Feliciano, il quale si alzò dallo sgabello, prese il foglio e corse verso il tedesco, per poi sedersi al suo fianco e mostrargli il disegno -Ti piace?- domandò.  
Ludwig prese il foglio e lo osservo con fare critico –Avevo davvero questa espressione?- chiese perplesso, notando il sorriso che aveva nel ritratto.  
Il castano annui in risposta -Allora, ti piace?- domandò nuovamente, curioso di sapere la sua opinione.  
-Sì, è davvero bello- commentò abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Vehhhh è il tuo sorriso che lo ha reso ancora più bello, Doitsu" pensò abbracciando il biondo –Grazie!-


End file.
